Cosmetic compositions used to make up or enhance the appearance of a user's skin are often required to be able to impart various properties such as long wear, transfer resistance and comfort. However, the formulation of cosmetic products that can deliver these properties at the same time can pose some challenges. For example, cosmetic compositions using traditional ingredients known to impart long wear, such as silicone resins, are very drying. In addition, they cause discomfort and flaking during the use. In order to overcome these problems, oils, such as silicone oils are generally employed. While the utilization of silicone oils in cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to shine and are tacky, which are not always desired effects for the finished products.
Additional challenges linked to the wear and comfort of the cosmetic products relate to the structure of the applicators used to apply the finished products on the keratinous substrates. For instance, the applicators which are entirely covered with bristles and/or flocks, typically deliver very heavy and uneven deposit of the cosmetics. Such application is not only unattractive but also relates to the undesired discomfort of wear of the finished products.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system of a composition and an applicator which will allow for an evenly spread and nicely contoured application of cosmetic products. It is understood that precise and uniform application will not only be visually aesthetic but also it would decrease the tackiness of the cosmetic and contribute to its superior comfort and longer wear.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the combination of silicone crosspolymer (elastomer) and silicone oil (fluid) at specific ratios in addition to silicone resins, polyorganosiloxane copolymer and volatile solvent, provides the composition(s) characterized by non-tacky feel, transfer resistance, long wear, minimal or absence of flaking and superior comfort when applied onto the keratinous substrates. The compositions of the present inventions are also matte.
Additionally, it has been observed that the use of the inventive applicator having two opposite faces and a partial flocking, delivers a precise and very appealing application of the inventive compositions. The unique system of the inventive composition and the applicator allows for a thin distribution of the inventive products that contributes to its long and comfortable, non-tacky wear.